1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to illuminated signs. More particularly, it relates to illuminated signs that use a minimum of electric power, that can be made very thin, and that are especially useful as house number designations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most prior art illuminated signs of the type herein described are of a box-like construction wherein a box containing electric lamps has a cover comprising a panel having transparent or translucent characters or designs thereon. Although such constructions are useful as large signs, they tend to be excessively bulky and unattractive when used as small signs, e.g., house number designations. This box type of construction is typified in French Pat. Nos. 397,163 to M. Lippert and 709,654 to N. V. Phillips, Gloeilampenfabricken.
Other prior art signs have used edge lighting wherein light bulbs extend partially through a transparent panel with characters thereon. These are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 844,940 to J. Hotchner and U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,625 to C. L. Langlotz. This type, although useful for certain kinds of signs, also tends to be objectionably bulky for small signs. In addition, the design thereof must accommodate the protruding light bulbs, which are not attractive in some applications.